


Can’t compete with a gorilla

by Girlfromthemojave



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack?, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, OCC - Freeform, What Have I Done, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:49:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/pseuds/Girlfromthemojave
Summary: In an alternate ending to S3 E13 where savitar mentally attacks forcing Grood attacked his friends and ends up almost succeeding...almost is the keyword.In the end Grood won his mind back thanks to Caitlin and now that battle is over he and Caitlin n finally talk about what happened and what they feel for each other...but of course poor Julian gets his heart broken and left while Caitlin and Grood share a smooch.





	Can’t compete with a gorilla

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure why I ship this but I do...this is kind of crack because of the style but I just wanted to write this so badly and though it was super cute but in this story 3 things are definite:
> 
> 1.Savitar is the reason Grood turned in his friends  
> 2.The invasion of Central city never happened   
> 3.Jukian will not end up with Caitlyn...
> 
> I just wanted to see these two be together and make it so that there’s a reason Caitlyn and Julian won’t be together in a future flash story of mine.
> 
> THANKS for reading my lovelies!

 

“It wasn’t you, Grood! It was Savitar! You are not responsible-“

 

“It doesn’t mater! I killed, I burned and I destroyed so many things...And I nearly killed you, Caitlyn and for that action alone I can not forgive myself...”

 

Grood shouted angrily as he towered over Caitlyn his eyes bulging as he yelled but very quickly lowered his voice rather dramatically as he locked eyes with her, his eyes softened as he remember her kindness and their bond but the gaze didn’t last long as he turned away to look out the window where his city laid below, peaceful and thriving.

 

“I know what it’s like Grood! You know about killer frost and about Julian and alchemy! We know what you’re going through and We know that you are not responsible for those actions, you literally weren’t yourself! Please understand that!”

 

Cait yelled back grabbing Grood’s hand as he turned and started walking towards the door.

 

Instantly he stopped as he felt her unbelievably small hand capture his, her warmth seeping into his body like as he was being wrapped up in a warm blanket.

 

“True as that may be...The fact that I nearly killed you still remains...”

 

Grood said mournfully as shame welled up inside him, making it difficult to look Cait in the eyes.

 

“No you didn’t...savitar nearly killed me. You saved me grood. You refused to let savitar destroy me, you went through hell for me...I can’t forgive you for something you simply didn’t do.”

 

Caitlyn said softly as she walked up to him and smiled up at him before letting go of his hand, only to wrap her arms around his massive and very hairy torso.

 

Grood grumbled with confusion before returning the embrace, his arms wrapped around her entire upper body, enveloping her in a bundle of warm fur.

 

“Caitlyn..I-“

 

“It’s alright Grood...you don’t need to say anything at all...just hold me please.”

 

Caitlyn whispered as Grood tried to say something but couldn’t find the words, Grood sighed and nodded as he gently gathered his tiny human in arms, causing Caitlyn to let out a cry of surprise which in turn caused Julian who had been right outside the door listening to dash in out of concern.

 

But what Julian saw was not Grood hurting hurt but instead cradling her as he laid on on his back in his nest of leaves with Caitlyn on his hairy chest.

 

The sight alone was enough to break Julian’s heart...But he understood or at least he tried so without so much as a word or whisper he stormed of out the room, heartbroken and confused.

 

“Caitlyn...May I ask you something?”

 

Grood asked softly, as he and Caitlyn laid in his nest with his arms around her, holding her close to his body as he stroked her upper back with one of his thumbs.

 

“Of course Grood you can ask me anything.”

 

Caitlyn said as she lifted her head to look up at him, smiling warmly at him.

 

“Do you have a mate to call your own?”

 

Grood asked quietly as He carefully sat up , holding Caitlyn in place as he did so.

 

Caitlyn blushed as she bite her lip, she knew it would come down to this...and this made her happy.

 

“No...No I do not. Why do you ask?”

 

Caitlyn asked making her self comfortable in his soft and thick fur that covered his lap and chest as she nuzzled his fuzzy chest with her face.

 

“As inappropriate as it maybe for me to think of you in such a way, I must admit that from the moment I saw your face...I was attracted to you. But it wasn’t until now that I realize that there is a chance for me to do something with these feelings...you are the reason I won against savitar...”

 

Grood said softly as he cupped her cheek, his hand alone was 3 times the size of her face, Caitlyn blushed as she reached up and mirrored his own action before speaking.

 

“It’s not inappropriate, not in the least Grood. We can’t help who we fall in love with, we’re both old enough and sentient enough to understand these feelings...an more than able to turn feelings into something...”

 

Caitlyn said stroking a small part of Grood’s face before kneeling so that their faces were level.

 

Immediately Grood’s breathing changed as Caitlyn’s face drew closer to his, It was now ragged and rapid as he realized what she was going to do..

 

“Grood do you know what a kiss is?”

 

Caitlyn whispered when their faces were barely 6 inches from one another as his harsh breathing blew the hair that stuck to her face away from her beautiful face like a strong breeze.

 

“I do...It is a sign of affection between human partners...If you do this does that make us, partners?”

 

Grood said very softly as laid his forehead against hers was his heart going ape inside his chest while his brain was going just as bananas from all the emotions he was feeling.

 

“Of course...I wouldn’t want anyone else.”

 

Caitlyn said softly before she slid her eyes close and took one last breath before pressing g her lips against his.

 

Large on small

Rough on soft

 

For a moment as their mouths pressed together, everything seemed to fall wayward as they kissed, slow and soft as neither wanted to rush the moment...neither was to rush the beginning of their forever, This was a moment they wanted to last forever.

 

“What the bloody hell is going on?!”

 

Julian gasped as he and the rest of the crew walked into the room amazed, horrified and confused to the sight that sat before them.

 

Instantly the couple broke apart blushing and smiling as they looked nat each other bashfully before Caitlyn turned to the group with a proud smile on her bright red face as Grood laid his large head on her shoulder before turning to the group as well...locking eyes with Julian as a victorious smile came to his face.

 

“I’m sorry Julian...It’s nothing personal but it’s just that me and Grood...What we have is something special. What you and I have is also special but as friends...best friends.”

 

Caitlyn said softly as Grood took her hand into his before carefully taking Caitlyn into his arms then he stood up and deposited Caitlyn in the ground beside him.

 

Julian sighed as he felt his heart break for a second time., he knew what she said was true and although he fancied her much more than friend, he knew she loved Grood and that it was best to let her be happy.

 

“I-I understand Cait...Beside we’re better off as mates anyway to be honest...”

 

Julian said tried to covering up his pain with blunt honesty before he gave her a smile smile and nodded approvingly before he turned and hastily walked out of the room, leaving the happy couple alone with the rest of the group.

 

“I lost the bird of my dreams to a fucking gorilla....”

 

Julian mumbled shaking his head as he walked out of the temple and into the garden of apes...

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
